Misunderstood
by EternalDarkSoul
Summary: Some misunderstoods about Kanda's type of person. There is LenaleexKanda but is mainly Kanda. I don't like it very much, but PLEASE REVEIW tell me what do you think! : T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I don't like this. I just did it because a friend of mine asked. These are her ideas; I just wrote them and changed some things. It's not like I don't think than it's not interesting write about these situations, but I wasn't in my day when I wrote all the chapters. My friend liked, that's what the matter. But please Review: tell me what you think. :)

**Chapter 1 – Gay**

Kanda was going to meditate. Everywhere was too noisy, but the meditating room was always HIS safe place. "HIS" was what he thought until open the door and see an entertaining Lavi sit on HIS place, with a hill of magazines by his side. Safe Dream=Over. Patience=NONE. Eyebrow=twist until the very limit.

- What the hell are you doing here?

- YUU! OI! (giant grin) – Usual happy mode.

- Don't call me by my first name! Go away! This is my space!

- No it's not. This is Order's space, what means than everyone who lives here can stay here. Did you get it, or you need me to repeat?

- Don't mess me up! But fine, if you not get out of here by yourself, I force you to! – But when he grabbed Lavi's arm he saw the covers of the magazines and that making him stop of disgust and aversion. – What crap is this?

- Wait a second: you goanna tell me than you don't know what a porn magazine is?

- Of course I know what a porn magazine is! But what they're doing here? Where did you get all this crap?

- It's not crap! In many places. Some in Spain, others in Australia, this one from, let me see... from Greece. I have magazines from the entire world! Some I buy, some I import, after all, from more than I already travelled, I never saw all the world, right? But every single one of them have the most higher quality you can imagine! I just choose the most beautiful naked women!

Kanda was in shock. That mountain of naked women doing the most pervert poses imaginable, was putting him sick. His want of vomit just was restrained by his pride.

- Bookman knows than you have all this?

- Of course not! Are you crazy! Do you want to see them with me? I have Japanese porn if you want! XD

- Are you nuts! What do you think I am?

- A 12 years boy than like me, is starting to get hormones?

- Hello Kanda! Oh, hi Lavi!

- Lenalee! Is always so good to see you smiling! Something happen?

- Lavi, you're too observer. But yes: Jery made chocolate soba!

- Chocolate soba? That exists? What a waste... – Kanda did that "that's disgusting" face.

- No it's not! It's delicious! That's why I was looking for you, Kanda: for you prove it too! You goanna like it!

- No way...

- Why you have always to spoil my hope? By the way: what magazines are those? Can I see?

- Oh! These ones? Of course you can! You goanna love it! – Lavi was already preparing the magazines to give to Lenalee.

Kanda immediately put his hands on Lenalee's eyes, blocking her total vision.

- Your damn rabbit! What do you think you're doing? What's your idea?

- Oh please kanda! She's a girl! She can see!

- She's 10 years old! She doesn't have age for this crap! And even if she was, those things are highly indecent! No way that I'm goanna let her see such... such... such! – Kanda never would let Lenalee innocence screw up. He just loved the way she was.

- Come one Kanda! This is WOMEN pornography. She can see it without problems. There is nothing here than she already didn't saw. Well, the poses can be a little too extravagant, but she can get it.

- Kanda, what is "pornography"?

- ... Nothing ... nothing than you need to know for now... – He was getting nervous, even sweaty... He really needed to get out of that suffocation. – You know what: I think than I will prove that chocolate soba after all...

- Will you? Really? – Lenalee's eyes were sparking to him.

- Yes. So, why you don't go to Jery, and ask him to prepare a dish for me? Hum? – He was leading Lenalee to the exit door the fast he could.

- Ok, but you don't need to push me! – She wasn't liking Kanda's rush treatment a little bit: was like he wanted to stay away from her.

- It's for you go faster, so I can eat faster.

Lavi was grinning to Kanda's actions. Was amazing the way how he get nervous when some topics like pornography were discussed, and THAT, was putting some ideas on his head. How was possible than Kanda, being almost a teenager (but even if he was not), didn't have interest on women?

When Kanda closed the room door (making sure than Lenalee was already far away from that "meditating room") he turned to Lavi, with a deadly glare.

- I will kill you for this one... – He went to the other corner of the room, far away from that pervert Lavi.

- Kanda, can I make you question?

- Hum...

- But don't get offended, ok?

- Just ask!

- No offense, but are you gay?

Kanda fall in a dark hole. Gay? Where did he get that idea: because he has a feminine look? Now he was goanna kill him for real.

- Is just because, you see: you simple don't like women, so a person wonders, don't you think so? – Kanda was releasing a hell of flames on that small corner. – Is not normal a boy don't like women! But is ok for me if you're gay, really. I'm not going to make fun of you because of it. Taste is taste. If you want, I can get men pornography. That will be a little hard, but I can get it.

- Lavi... – Murdering mode.

- Do you prefer Japanese right? Of course, right! But I think than you should try something new. It's not like I appreciate men, but I know how to choose these stuff. You know how it is: experience and talent!

- Lavi...

- By the way: do you want some homosexual magazines? They are a little expensive but if it is for my friend Yuu I can do a little effort! XD

- LAVI!

- What? I'm just trying to be helpful!

- LAVI! How dare you to think than I'm gay! What's wrong with you? Your freaking PERVERT!

- I'm sorry, ok? I was just trying to help!

- GO AWAY from here! KNOW! And take all that crap with you from here!

- But...

- GO AWAY, BEFORE I KILL YOU!

Lavi got out of the meditating room almost with a kick from Kanda. He, and his magazines. He stood in front of the door for a long moment, trying to assimilate what just finish to happen. Then he remembered something what made him grin deeply.

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS GAY! XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Transvestite. **

- Came on! Please Kanda! – Lenalee was dragging Kanda through the hallways until her room for hours. She found Kanda a very difficult person to drag.

- What do you goanna win in me seeing the flowers than General Tieddoll paint to you on your closet, Lenalee?

- I goanna win your opinion. Please, just come see it. It's not like I goanna occupied your time for long.

- But why I want to see your closet's flowers? I know Tieddoll's Art for ages, if you can call that an Art.

- But I want you to see them! Is just a quick look, ok?

- Ok... but is just a quick look and then you let go of me, ok?

- Ok! Thank you, Kanda!

Lenalee finally put Kanda in front of her closet's flowers, after dragged him for 10 floors, even after he agreed. The flowers were pink and white, painted all over the door border.

- So: what do you think? – She was doing that anxious hopeful face.

- It's pretty. Can I go now?

- Pretty? Pretty? They are beautiful! Just look for their soft lines.

- Yeah, yeah... whatever you say. Now can I go?

- Kanda... don't be such a moron... could you at least pretend than you look to the flowers?

- I did look...

- No you didn't.

- Yes I did.

- No you didn't.

- Yes I d... I not going to enter on that game.

- Oh really? – She looked at him with suspicious eyes.

- Hey, why you're looking at me like that? I don't like it...

- ...

- Stop looking at me like that!

- ...

- Did you listen to me? Stop!

- Kanda... – Oh no, sins song voice. – Kanda... KANDA! – She throws herself to him, making him tickling until he fall on the floor.

- Ahahahahahahahahahaha! Stop Lenalee! Ahahah! I mean it! Ahahahahahaha!

- So look to the flowers! Otherwise I don't stop. I knew it than tickling was your weak point!

- Lenalee! Ahahahahahaha! STOP! Ahahahahahahaha!

Lenalee tickle him until he was all covered in sweat.

- Look what you done! I'm all covered in sweat. My shower is damage so I just can't wear it until tomorrow. What I do now!

- You can wear mine.

- No way!

- Why not? I used yours.

- That's different.

- Come on! Don't be so shy. It's not like I goanna take a bath with you.

- Not do that kind of commentaries! – Her comment made him blush lightly.

- Alright. But serious: you can wear my bathroom. – Lenalee went to her closet and took a pink towel from it. – Here you are. I'm sorry: I just have pink towels.

Kanda took the towel from her hands with some reluctance. Pink towels: disgusting! He strange a bit the lavender soap, he was accustomed with his "no perfume" ones. After a while, Kanda opened the bathroom door a little: just enough to make him see Lenalee.

- Leanlee?

- What?

- Go to my room: under my bed is a bag with some close changing. Bring me the bag: my closes are all sweat. And get me another towel: I have to wrap my hair before he wet all my back.

- I don't have another towel. But you can use my robe. I'm sorry: is pink too.

- I don't goanna wear a pink robe.

- Just take it. No one goanna see you. Nobody enter in my room, and if someone knocks, you just don't answer.

After Lenalee went to his room, he wrapped the pink towel over his head, hand dressed the pink robe. He was feeling a total clown, especially after he looked to the mirror: he felt like dying over so much pink stick on his body. Lenalee was delaying too much. Was when he got some interest on the beauty creams over her bedside table. He got out of the bathroom and grabbed them.

- Can be possible than this girl just wear lavender things?

Lavi was going to Lenalee room, to give her back the book than she lend to him. He not even bothered to knock the door. He simple opened it with a:

- Hi Lena! I come return the... book you lend m... Kanda?

Lavi was petrified. That vision was to chocking, even for him: the great YUU KANDA dressed in a pink robe, with his hair wrapped by a pink towel and smelling beauty creams.

- OH MY GOD!

- LAVI! If you tell this to someone I...

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS A TRANSVESTITE! XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **I know: Kanda is a little OC, but think than Kanda had a sudden reaction. An impulse...

**Chapter 3 – Paedophile. **

Kanda wasn't a child. His form was of a 12 years boy, but he knew than he was older than that, even if he didn't remember it.

Lenalee was sleeping in Kanda's room AGAIN. Lately she was sleeping there every night: maybe was because Leverrier was spending some days on the order. Maybe not, was because of it. But this night specifically, she was unbearable unquiet. She didn't stop moving, and that was freaking out Kanda until his last reserve of patience.

- Damn Lenalee! It's 3:30 am already and I didn't sleep even 5 minutes yet! Stop moving or go to your own room!

- I'm sorry... – She said that with a weak voice, like she was crying. Kanda felt terrible for scream with her. – I can't stop it...

- Hey... are you crying?

Lenalee shrank herself the most she could on the sheets, giving him her back.

- ... No...

- Yes you are. I can hear you. Look at me.

- I'm not.

- Look at me then.

- Just go back to sleep, I will not move again, I promise.

Kanda leaned over Lenalee, moving the sheets from her face so he could see her eyes, but she quickly buried herself on the pillow.

- I'm fine!

- No you not! Look at me. Come on.

Lenalee turn her head to face Kanda, slowly. Her eyes were red.

- You like that because of Leverrier, don't you? Because of the tests than he want to do tomorrow.

Lenalee nodded. Kanda felt so impotent. He could face everything, but he couldn't face Leverrier, because he was the maximum authority. And if he did, it wouldn't worth. He wanted to protect Lenalee, but he couldn't, and that was the biggest failure of his life.

- Kanda, you already live other life than this one, so you're much older than me. Tell me: did you ever meet someone like him?

- I don't remember.

Lenalee notice kanda's impotent face. She didn't want than he felt like that. She put her warm hand on his face, like caress him.

- It's not your fault, Kanda... I'm the one who should be stronger here.

Kanda immediately grabbed her hand and took her to his chest.

- No Lenalee! You're strong, and one day, when you grow up, I'm sure than you will be the stronger women in the world. But just because you're strong, that doesn't mean than you can't be fragile. That you can't be afraid.

- Kanda...

- I'm sorry for can protect you from him for now. I'm really, really sorry. But one day I will. I promise you. If you want and wait, one day I will be here for you, and I will not fail.

- I want Kanda, and I will. But why?

- Because... because... I love you Lenalee... I know than this is a kind of weird, because even than it doesn't look I'm much older than you, but... but...

- I love you too, Kanda...

Kanda release a smile to the words than got out of her small childish mouth. She was too young to understand what love was, but she said it as she already knew. He put himself on top of her, without make her bear his weight. He leaned his head on top of hers, so they could feel each other breathe.

- Kanda... What are you doing? – He was being so unKanda.

Kanda put his left hand between her face line and her neck. He didn't bother to answer. He then started kissing her.

Lavi was going to Kanda's room. The thunders outside could be heard with more strength every minute. He was planning to scare Kanda. Plan: he enters on his room frenetically. Kanda freaks out because of the invasion at such late hours. He says than Lenalee is acting weird because of the storm, and Kanda completely stop freaking out and run to Lenalee all scary by the fact. Final scene: Lenalee take advantage on Kanda's presence on her room, and ask him to sleep there with her or she goanna start crying. So they sleep together and next day Komui discover them in flagrant: The end. PERFECT PLAN!

But when he open kanda's door he found him on top of Lenalee, kissing her deeply. Was obvious than she was trying to resist to that elaborated kiss. She was a kid, such thing was weird for her. Kanda didn't stopped (he was lost on his feelings) so he was practically forcing her.

Lavi's thoughts: _Kanda+Lenalee+forced deep kiss+bed+night=_ _and he call me pervert!_

Attention: Lavi knew than Kanda was older than what he looked.

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS A PAEDOPHILE! XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Asexual **

Kanda, Lavi and Allen were together on a mission in Spain. For Lavi, Spain was great: so many beautiful hot Spanish women dressed in hot red. For Allen, Spain was a nice place: they had a lot of very good food, and they were happy and hospitable people. For Kanda, Spain was a hateful place as the rest of the world: noisy people, too much colour, too many smiles, etc...

After days looking for decent information, Allen finally got an address where they could find something. But they weren't expecting than that address corresponded actually to a:

- Brothel? A whorehouse? What's the meaning of this? – Kanda's aversion face was screaming: _I want to get out of here! NOW!_

- Cool! Who gave you this address Allen? – Lavi was exited until the end of his insides.

- The baker.

- Che. That baker must be a great of a pervert. Just the bean sprout to take us to a place like this.

- It's ALLEN! And I don't have fault, ok! Besides, the man can be right. They can have some information.

- Or maybe he thought than you have face than who is looking for some "entertainment".

- Lavi!

- What? Is true! Who can say what is hide behind that little angel face! But well, we goanna stay here the all day, or you goanna enter and do our work? – Lavi was even rubbing his hands.

- You're really anxious to "explore the inside" don't you? Disgusting rabbit...

- I'm just trying to do my Job!

- Yeah, and I'm the king of bean sprout's country. I know what your work his... I'm going away. If you two want to enter you do. I'm not going to enter in such ordinary place.

Before Kanda could start walk, Lavi grabbed him by his coat collar, and forced him and Allen to enter.

- Hey, your damn rabbit! What do you think you're doing! Get off of me!

- Trust me, my friend. You goanna like this place. Is just a question of habit.

The brothel was really a disgusting place, especially for Kanda. The walls were all paint in a dark red, as well the sofas and the curtains and the carpets. The smell was horrible: cigarettes, alcohol, between other things. There were a bunch of women for all the tastes: big part of them practically naked.

Allen's reaction:

- Lavi, is better we get out of here! - Allen was as nervous as a scary child. He wasn't accustomed with this "environments". He was a gentleman after all. – Look to this place: there is no way than this "people" can know something. Please, please, please Lavi, let's go away!

Kanda's reaction:

- Che. This is so sickness. – Kanda's emotions were "none". His usual cold just got higher. – For the first time I have to agree with bean sprout: let's go away from here. This is not place for us: exorcists. Every minute here, just making me feel dirtier.

Lavi's reaction:

- Come on guys! We're men! Every man need some fun once in a while! Let's enjoy this pleasure while we can.

- Gentleman, please come in! What do you desire? Some whisky perhaps? Please, take a sit!

They took a sit on a large red sofa. In a few minutes, some "girls" brought them some drinks.

- Thank you baby! Do you have some other services for me? – Lavi and his usual flirt.

- Is very... very kind of you... than... thank you... – Allen was blushing hard. He was DEFINITLY not used to this kind of... of "things".

- No. Stay away from me. – Was Kanda's only reply, together with a dead glare to the poor girl, than run away from him in less than 2 seconds. He wasn't giving a damn for all this "crap".

The bar attendant passed through them once in a while, but every time than one of the 3 exorcists tried to start a conversation with him, he always said:

- Just a moment, please. – Until he said. – Girls, why you not anime this 3 young boys while I'm upstairs?

The girls immediately nodded and started to dance in front of them. Actually, was striptease.

- That's it girls! More! – Lavi just not take his closes off too because he was too occupied watching the all scene.

- Please, don't do it! Ladies, please! We just... – Allen was in panic.

- ... – Kanda wasn't giving a damn. For him, they were a bunch of whores doing the dirtier job of the world.

Then, in one final step, the girls took out their closes off, staying completely naked in front of them.

- OH MY GOD! – Allen blocked his vision with his hands. He fainted.

- STRIKE! – Lavi was sure than he died and was in paradise. He even kneels to them.

- Che... sickness – Kanda didn't care if they were naked or not. He just wanted to go away.

Later when they got out of the brothel:

Allen was still fainted, so he was being carried by Lavi. Lavi was still in a fairyland. Kanda was in is normal posture.

- Kanda, can I made you a question?

- Che... whatever...

- How was possible than you didn't felt anything when you saw those girls? I mean: I did saw your reaction and it was like: they naked... and?

- They just women showing themselves thinking than they're the sexiest thing in the world.

- But they were the sexiest thing in the world!

- Whatever...

- How can this be possible! Have you no hormones, man! Didn't you at least felt some blush, embarrassment, attraction? Are you a robot, or what? Wait a minute, can you be a...

- What?

- Nothing! Forget it!

Lavi was exploding to scream what was his new discover. But he waited until get to the Order. When they finally got there, he runs to the hallways.

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS ASEXUAL! XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Eunuch **

One million times DAMN! All the private bathrooms of the Order were damage, thanks to Komui whatever invention! Now everyone was using the public bathrooms. Well: men one, women other, of course.

Kanda was furious: he hated to share the bathroom, especially with so many idiots. Share such a private division was at the very least: lack of hygiene. The idea to wear the same shower than other hundred men was horrifying him.

See things in this way: Kanda was a person who took personal hygiene very serious. The first thing he did when he came back from a mission was washing himself. When he wasn't on a mission, he even took 2 baths for day. His things were his, and other's were other's. Besides, he hated body intimacy.

Now here he was. Almost bed time: time to everyone takes a bath – including him. The bathroom was terrible full. They were all washing themselves while talking about men things. He didn't enter on that conversation: no away. He waited than the big part of people went away. He waited a long time, until just left some more idiots. He didn't want to undress himself in front of them. Not like he was shame, but he liked to preserve his intimacy. So he only took his shirt to wash his chest, back and arms. Lavi didn't lose the chance to mess him up.

- Hey Kanda!

- What? You still here? Was just what was missing!

- I come brush my little perfect smile, you see? – Lavi smiled to him like the Cheshire cat on purpose. – But what are you doing here yet? I came take a shower 3 hours ago, and you were here already. Don't tell me than you're training so you come take a shower again! Now that's work hard!

- Shut up baka usagi! I was waiting than this stood a little emptier. Was to full.

- Hum... I see... but why you not take a proper bath then. What you doing is useless.

- What I'm doing is my own business! Bright you smile once for all and go to your natural habitat!

- Hey! Hey! What a mood! But serious: why you not take a proper bath?

- Because I don't want to! Share the same shower is the most lack of hygiene possible!

- No it's not. Share the bath is, but the shower no. You have many complexes don't ya!

- Whatever! I stay with my convictions and you with yours ok? Now leave me alone.

- Ok... But listen: all this is not maybe... just maybe... because you're shame to show yourself?

- I beg you pardon?

- You know... with so many complexes that you have... You're shame to stay naked in front of other people, even men, don't ya!

- Of course not! Where do you go to take those things?

- Hum... so if you're not shame why you not undress yourself?

- I already told you: because his lack of hygiene!

- Hum... I'm not very conviced...

- Go to hell Cheshire cat!

- Thinking well, you never took anything more than your shirt in front of someone.

- That have a name "ya" know: decency!

- Hey! Don't make fun with my accent! But no, is not just that. There is something more. Hum... – Lavi was thinking hard.

The bathroom stood in silent for some bless minutes. Until Lavi finally "got" an answer from his imagination.

- OH MY GOD! Can be... – Lavi put his hand on his mouth like a shocked girl.

- What is now? Why you just don't vanish!

- OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!

- Stop screaming!

- Take your pants! Now!

- WHAT!

- Just take it! I need to see something!

- ARE YOU NUTS! GO TO HELL!

- Just do what I'm saying! And the boxers as well!

- YOU'RE PERVERT! STAY AWAY FROM ME!

- Is just a quick look! Is not like you have something to hide, it is?

Lavi was persecuting Kanda all over the bathroom, trying to undress him, no matter what. Until he actually reached his pants hand pushing them down. Kanda push them up in the same moment so Lavi couldn't see anything. But kanda's reaction was enough for him. He didn't even need to confirm it.

- OH MY GOD!

- Stop saying so much "oh my god"! Invoke God's name in vain is a sin!

- Believe me, in this case, is not a sin... – Lavi took his shocked face for an exited one. Then he started to walk away.

- Hey! Where do you go? I do not like your look! Hey!

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS EUNUCH! XD

Kanda's PS: WHAT? WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – Virgin **

Lavi was looking for some entertainment. Lately the Order has being boring: Komui don't do any robots, Allen was off on a mission for some while with Lenalee and the rest... well was the normal boring rest. He was starting a depression. Lavi was like a plant: if he didn't find entertainment after some days, he started to wither.

He was passing by the meditate rooms, when he heard Kanda's and Marie's voice. He got close to the door, trying to listen their conversation.

- You know than you can talk to me whenever you want, Kanda. I'm your senpai. What is boring you?

- Is that damn rabbit... (rare unburden mode)

- What did he done this time?

- You believe than he left a mountain of porn magazines under my bed with a postcard saying: this is for you get some fun when you can't sleep, my dear friend Yuu. With love Lavi. – Marie wanted to laugh to this, but as a responsible senpai, he didn't.

Lavi's thoughts: _Does_ _he still mad with me because of that? I left those magazines 3 weeks ago already! What a lazy mind!_

- Well, you know Lavi: how much confusion, better. He likes to see you angry over those small things, he knows than you freak out mechanically.

- You call THAT CRAP of small thing? I vomit during the all night! Next day, I couldn't even eat!

- All that because of some magazines? You're really a sensible person...

- I think than you want to mean than I'm a "decent person".

- No, I mean a "sensible person" really. Please Kanda: they were only magazines! It's not like they would eat you or something!

- "JUST MAGAZINES"? For God's sake Marie! That's because you don't saw their "poses"! Was like a nightmare!

- Wait a second: if you don't like it why you browse them?

- I didn't browse them, ok? Lavi made the courtesy to left them in the most "entertaining" page... Did you get it?

- OH! I see! _Smart Lavi!_

- I really don't understand what he sees in those things. Is just naked women.

- You goanna say than you never enjoyed a woman's body?

- No.

- You're kidding me right?

- No.

- You're 18 years old Kanda! Are you telling me than you never... never slept with a woman?

Kanda blushed a little bit to Marie's question. He never had sexual relationships, and?

- No. I never slept.

Lavi's mind: _What? OH MY GOD!_

Marie's mind: _..._

- That... is... a little bit strange for a boy of your age...

- I'm an exorcist! Exorcists are not supposed to live that kind of... of... of things! – Now, Kanda was blushing hard!

- Maybe... but still... – Marie was still chocked for this revelation.

- Just forget this, ok? Was better than I never talked in first place!

- Alright... – He not even had words to continue this conversation anyway.

Marie could let this pass, But Lavi NEVER! This information was too good to be wasted. He quickly moved out of there in tiptoes.

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS VIRGIN! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: **I know: Kanda is a bit OC here too. But think than it was an impulse...

**Chapter 7 – Violator. **

Lenalee was brushing her hair before went to bed. Only at night she loosen it: during the day, was always tied in two pigtails. She loved her loosen hair, but wasn't practical, so she didn't wear it. She took her robe, showing a black short nightgown. She then went to bed, covering only her legs: was a little hot. She would dream with Kanda: her secret love.

Kanda couldn't bear with Lavi anymore. This time was too much: he told everyone than he was virgin! How did he hear it? Now everyone was making fun of him! PERFECT: he never would walk with his head well raised again... He needed to unburden himself but Marie (who happens to be the only person with who he talked or at least could talk) was off. So with who he could talk?... LENALEE! No, Lenalee no. He didn't have courage: she did heard the rumours too for sure. But screw up the rumours. Lenalee would be then.

When she went turn off the light, a knock came. Who could be at these hours?

- Who is? - She was a little angry with the intrusion at such late hours.

- It's me. Can I?

- Kanda? Yes of course. – She wasn't angry anymore.

Kanda entered, closing the door behind him. He blushed when he saw the all picture: Lenalee in a sexy black nightgown, sit on her king-size bed, covered with white sheets, showing her leg's curves perfectly design together with her beautiful loosen long green hair. GREAT vision! Lenalee noted Kanda's infinite glare and covered herself until her shoulders.

- So... What do you want?

- I... I just wanted... can I stay here for a little bit?

- Yeah... of course... take a sit...

Moments passed, and neither of them said a single word. They didn't even looked to each other...

- It's because of the rumours, isn't it? – She asked him blushing a little: she was constrained for ask HIM that, but he was in her room at late hours, she needed to know why.

- What? – He was complete lost on his thoughts. All of them were around the same topic: Lenalee+her room+night+I love her+she's beautiful and absolute sexy+lost virginity+I want sleep with her.

- I mean... They're saying than you're... you're... virgin... That must been annoying you very much...

- Che... They just idiots than don't have nothing better to do than talk about the others life. Like I cared about them...

I- f you don't care, why are you here?

- ... I just... – He was going to admit than he needed to unburden, but then another idea crossed his mind. – I came to this. – He got up of his sit and kissed her until she couldn't breathe anymore.

Lenalee was dancing above the clouds: her secret love was KISSING HER!

- ... Kanda what is the meaning of this?

He smirked with his lips almost touching hers yet.

- I thought that maybe you could help me you with my problem...

- What are you talking about? – Lenalee was in panic. She covered herself even more: was obvious what that problem was.

Kanda pushed her sheets away slowly, staring to her body with eyes than she never saw before on him. Curiously, he didn't felt nervous at all but he felt absolutely anxious: he wanted that for a long time. He started to kiss her shoulders gently, but to do it, just made his long time waiting desire came with all the rush possible. He start to kiss her neck, her arms her collarbone, etc ...

- Kanda... Wait... Wait please...Kanda... – He was shutting her words with deep kisses every time than she tried to speak. Until, than she didn't fight against him anymore.

Next morning, Lavi was going to Lenalee room to invite her to take a walk with him: he was bored again. As always, he didn't knock.

- Good morning Order's princess! I was wondering if... – She wasn't on her bed as always. Strange... was 6:00 am yet...

But he started to hear laughs from her bathroom, and they weren't just from her. He opened her bathroom door a little, to see KANDA AND LENALEE TAKING A SHOWER TOGETHER! He was pushing her hard against the hall of the showers. THAT WAS SHOCKING!

He looked to her bed, looking for evidences, and he found them. In a small corner of her white sheet, was a stain of blood. He took the sheet with him.

Lavi took a deep breath, and start running through the hallways screaming laud with a big grin:

- KANDA IS A VIOLATOR! XD


End file.
